


Mottos

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sano has an idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mottos

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word drabble  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
> I want to thank Lanse both for the inspiration for this fic, and permission to use the wonderful motto she wrote. Check out her wonderful story Oni http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2351164/1/Oni

"You Know..."

Kenshin glanced up at Sano's thoughtful tone, noticing that his expression was that which usually preceded some practical joke.

"What?" Yahiko's tone was impatient. He never could resist falling for Sano's openings.

"Saitou's line is _'Slay Evil Immediately'_. I think Kenshin needs a motto."

There was silence as everyone started at Sano.

"I don't think..." Kenshin began when, with a flourish, Sano unfurled a rather long banner.

Leaning forward, Kenshin read, eyes widening slowly.

_"Talk Evil Into Repenting For Their Sins And Becoming Good And If That Does Not Work Beat The Crap Out Of Them Immediately."_

"Sano!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
